


Try to Understand

by Seikina25



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikina25/pseuds/Seikina25
Summary: Everyone knows but he doesn't. They're happy chatting but he's alone. He thought they are going to understand yet he is disappointed. He is broken. He is something not important so why did he made his hopes high? He doesn't know the difference between real and fake now. Please, try to understand...he whispers to the darkness that seemed to welcome and torture him at the same time.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from ff.net

He is running. At that moment, all he knew was to run, run for his life. It wasn't anything he has seen before. What happened? Actually, he does not know anymore. He continued to run, almost tripping on loose stones on the ground. Sweat slowly poured from his forehead down to his face and to his neck. He made a sharp then and stopped for a while. He is panting but he tried to make it as soundless as possible. Who knows? Maybe the creatures that were after him could hear his breathing or his very heartbeat. Echoes of shouting can be heard from the distance and he quickly calms himself. He wouldn't be able to think clearly if he let his fear envelope him.

"Where is he?" Ask the man nearby.

"I don't know! How could you lose sight of him?!"

"We should look for him and fast! Sir would be pissed at us!"

As he heard the conversation going on, he couldn't help but panic a little. He almost trembled. These creatures were looking for him? The only thing that he can think of is to escape, go somewhere where nobody knows who he is. He didn't agree to be a part of all this anyway. The question that has been bugging him is why? Why is he dragged in the part of the world that the truth can be seen? The person who told him to seek the truth also told him that everyone lives in arrogance. He shouldn't have thought of grasping what wasn't meant to be grasped. His idiocy led him to this situation, asking himself another, 'why did he believe what that person said?'

Silent debating with himself made him calm, even if only a fraction. His heartbeat slowed down. He tried his best to hear any movement around him. Almost sighing in relief when he heard no noise, he continued his journey. He made his way to the left, and straight ahead the forest that he saw. He needed to go where he knows he could be safe. Unfortunately, it looks like he won't be getting away that easily.

After making a right turn, his eyes caught movement on the path where he was. He quickly hid behind a tree. His observant eyes was able to catch a sight of a man, who he recognized as one of them. That man was looking around, as if he knew that he was there.

He breathes slowly, trying his best to remain calm again. He peeks behind the tree he was in to see the man sniffing the air as if he could find him with his scent. When the man walks away suddenly, it almost made him sigh in relief. The relief was short lived when he felt a hand on his mouth to silence him. His eyes went wide when he saw the very man he was trying to hide from.

The man was grinning at him. "I've found you." He said, almost mocking him.

It was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

He woke up at the sound of his alarm clock on his bedside table. He stood up and made his bed. He made a beeline towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb down his light blue locks that seem to fly towards every direction. When he was done preparing himself for the day, he made his way towards Seirin, the school he is going to until the end of highschool. He must be early for he had to make a good first impression for the freshmen this year. It was his first day in 2nd high school after all.

Kuroko Tetsuya is his name. Right now, he made his way towards where the opening ceremony will be held. It is for the freshmen that had chosen to be in his school, Seirin High. With his height, a dual colored hair guy named Kagami Taiga saw Kuroko making his way towards the campus. He runs to catch up to the smaller male.

"Yo Kuroko!" He yelled. Kuroko turned to him.

"Kagami-kun, good morning. It is unusual for you to be here so early. What made you do so?"

"Are you trying to imply that I am like that lazy Ahomine?!"

"You said that yourself, Kagami-kun. Are you sure you aren't like him?"

"I am not! I am here this early is because we will have morning practice after this right? Plus, there will be new members for the team," Kagami says with a grin.

Kuroko just shook his head. He hadn’t noticed that as they were slightly bickering, they have arrived. They turned their attention towards the principal speaking in front. He talked about the rules and regulations of the school before finally ending the speech with a welcome. He also mentioned that they are now free to go to their own clubs or try to make some of the freshmen to join their clubs. The light and shadow made their way towards the Seirin Basketball Team Court, when students began filing out of the meeting that morning.

As they entered the court, a female, now in her third year, has the whistle on her lips, blowing it, signaling a break for her fellow third year members of the basketball club. She has her clipboard with her and she wears a clip on the right side of her brown hair. Her name is Aida Riko, the coach of their club. She nodded to both Kagami and Kuroko and then made her way towards the others to help pass drinks.

The two made their way towards the locker rooms. They changed their clothes to make it more suitable for their training. They returned back at the court. When they got back, the doors' opened to reveal 8 freshmen that submitted their forms earlier this morning. There is a strange gleam in the eyes of their couch that made all the current members of the team shudder.

The captain of the team, Hyuga Junpei, has his hands on a water bottle that he is drinking from. He is wearing his glasses as he watched the freshmen in front of them. Beside him stood Koganei, Mitobe and Izuki, which are also third years.

"So, are you the freshmen that submitted the forms this morning?" Hyuga asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

The male in front of all of the other freshmen smiles and nodded. The freshmen gathered around Hyuga and the other third years and they all bowed, each saying their names.

"I am Hirochi Yoshino," the male that nodded for the freshmen said.

"I am Yamada Miro," said the taller male on the right.

"Futari Kade."

"Hatori Rimade."

"Misari Ritsu."

"Saga Masako."

"Kiriga Azuki."

"and I am Haitaki Misukai."

Kuroko froze. He turned his attention to last freshmen who spoke. It couldn't be. It must be a dream. All the freshmen finally raised their heads. Haitaki locked gaze with Kuroko and smiled. It isn't just a smile. It is the smile that he had seen in his dreams. It made him remember the recurring dream, which was equivalent to a nightmare to him. He backed up a step. He must still be dreaming. That person seemed familiar but it couldn’t be true. He was from a dream that he didn’t want to come true. It looks like the darkness has come to grab hold of him even in his waking time. He knows he is awake but this man, Haitaki Misukai, muttered the words he didn't think he will ever hear aside from his dreams.

"I've found you."

**Author's Note:**

> Story uploaded on 07-29-15 from ff.net of the same title  
> Minor edits were made


End file.
